


Fairytales

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes the slenders here are kids and the reader is their baby-sitter, slenderkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: It was time to take care of the slender kids again.So you decided to read to them a fairytale.Originally Posted on Deviantart on July 20, 2016
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader, Slenderman & Splendorman, Slenderman/Reader/Splendorman, Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fairytales

“—and they all lived happily ever after, the end.”

She closed the book, looking content. Her face was graced with a small smile on her lips as she glanced at the children in front of her who were listening intently to her reading.

“Wasn’t that a nice story?” She asked.

 **“Naive,”** Slenderkid drawled. **“-the story was completely unrealistic and the characters were all unbelievably—”**

“Wonderful!!! I loved how the story was!” Splendorkid exclaimed as he cut off his brother. “I like how the prince saved the princess and how they got their happily ever after, after everything they’ve been through!”

She smiled at the joyful boy, currently lying down on his stomach with his elbows propped up in a pillow, who in return, gave her a grin as well. Her eyes then checked the other slender who seemed to fume in disapproval from the interruption.

“Don’t worry Slender,” she said, urging him to go on. “Splendor said his piece. He won’t interrupt you now.”

Slender shuffled deeper into the pillow he was sitting on and decided to continue when he was sure everyone was quiet.

 **“Before I was so rudely interrupted,”** he glared at his brother. **“I frankly, think that the story was horrible.”**

Worried, she turned to Splendor whose smile had faded, before it burst into another huge grin. “But brother, didn’t you like the part where the prince slew the dragon? I thought it was dramatic!”

 **“Hardly,”** Slender scoffed. **“How does a mere mortal even slay a dragon in one shot? With no injuries at that?”**

“Okay!” She stood up in one swift movement to avoid the rising tension that might turn into another loud argument. “It’s time for snacks!” She chirped. “Do you guys want to help?”

“Oh, oh, I want to! I want to!”

She chuckled lightly under her breath as she watched Splendor sprint down the hall only to disappear in the kitchen.

Stretching, she noticed the younger brother was still on his seat, silent as a mouse.

“Hey Slender, don’t you want to join us?” She asked him.

The child just buried his face behind a nearby book and waved his hand to dismiss her, while she made her way to the kitchen.

Well, that was kind of rude.

She just _asked_.

She sighed as she walked down the hall.

Not much progress once again.

Trying to create a bond with Slender was easier said than done. The small adolescent can’t seem to relax whenever she tries to talk to him. Even with the different activities she knew he’d be interested in, he still wouldn’t ever talk unless Splendor was around. She wished he was easy to talk to just like his older brother.

‘Then again, Slender _is_ a quiet child.’ She thought. ‘Not very social with other people either but clearly loves his brother more than he lets on…though he might just have a hard time opening up to other people…’ She turns to the right where the entrance to the kitchen would be. ‘Or maybe he just doesn’t like me very much…after all he did swear to kill me over an accident a few days ago…’

“No miss (y/n)! He really likes you! He’s just too shy to admit it!”

She jumped at the voice of the cheerful boy who was presumably baking something up behind the counter. “I’ve really told him countless times to talk to you more but he’s just really not sure how to.”

Crap, she forgot they had telepathy.

“Language, miss (y/n)!” Splendor chided. “All that aside, can you pass me the eggs?”

She blinked as she found the eggs at a shelf behind her and handed it to him.

“Umm, Splendor, I know you guys are used to reading each others’ minds on a daily basis but could you please umm…not read my mind? It’s not very polite.”

‘And very uncomfortable, can’t forget that.’ She mumbled inaudibly.

“Oh…I’m terribly sorry for doing that miss (y/n).” He said as he cracked an egg open. “I’m not trying to pry, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about Slender.” He continued mixing the bowl as he added more eggs. “He’s still adjusting on how to get along with others, so please be patient with him. He’s actually really loveable once you get to know him.”

He stopped mixing as he slowly made eye contact with her. “We both really _love_ you miss (y/n), we _really_ do… he just… doesn’t know how to express it.”

Her chest lightened as his words sunk in.

“You boys really think that?”

Splendor suddenly turned red as he realized his mistake. “I mean…umm…I didn’t say anything!” He hid his face behind his gloved hands to conceal his embarrassment.

She laughed at the sudden shyness of the Slender before her. He was just so adorable. Always acting on his emotions before thinking things through; quite the opposite of his brother. She stopped giggling when she noticed his silence and gently went toward him.

“Splendor?” She touched his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Slender’s gonna kill me…” He muttered. “I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“I promise I wouldn’t tell him.” She said as she soothingly smiled at him.

“You promise?” He looks up at her as she leaned down.

“I promise.”

“Do you pinky promise?”

She wanted to chuckle at the childish gesture but she knew better. She embraced him as she wrapped her pinky to his.

“I pinky promise.”

His eyes searched of any traces that she might be lying, but when he found none, he burst into another huge grin. “Well c’mon miss (y/n)! Let’s finish making the snacks!”

“What are you making?” She asked although she already knew what it was.

“I’m making cupcakes!” The young boy happily exclaimed.

She smiled as he hurried off to work.

Splendor could actually bake to a level that can rival to an adult’s. However, it becomes inedible because of the art supplies and glitters he adds at the end of making them. (“No.” “But miss (y/n)! Glue can substitute for icing! And so does glitters for sprinkles!” “The answer is still no.”)She already ate one before and well, she’d rather not think of it now. She and Slender suffered…a lot…

“I’ll help out!" She cheerfully announced. _‘Just to avoid any more incidents.’_

She then grabbed the other items as he went on with adding more ingredients to the batter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Splendor as they both helped each other out in making the cupcakes. Splendor may be a handful at times with his unlimited supply of energy, but his company was truly enjoyable especially with his merry banter and witty comments. Though he was disheartened at the fact that he wasn’t allowed to add any glitter or anything of the sort, he was glad enough to add the sprinkles on the cupcakes.

She looked at the clock as she wiped her arms.

“I’m done washing! I’m gonna go call Slender!” She called out to Splendor who was decorating more of the cupcakes.

“Sure! Go right ahead! He’s probably at his room at this time!”

She thanked the jolly Slender as she silently left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She wondered what the quiet child was up to at this instance.

‘He would probably be reading.’ She grinned at the thought.

She stopped in front of the door and knocked.

“Slender? Are you there?”

It was silent except for a distant sound in the edge of the room.

“Splendor and I made cupcakes…I promise you there isn’t any glitter in them like last time.”

No answer.

“Slender?”

Maybe he’s asleep? She held the door knob and slowly peeked in.

She found Slender at the far end of the room, with a record player softly playing classical music, and was reading at his armchair near the fireplace. She was about to call his name when she noticed he was rereading the same book she read to them awhile ago!

And he told them, he didn’t like it!

She wanted to call out to him and tease him about secretly liking the book but she knew she shouldn’t do that. She was about to leave him to bother him later, when Slender closed the book. This piqued her interest as she stared. What could he be thinking? He paused as he stared at its cover, scanning it, and opened it again in the beginning.

Strange. Has he been rereading it again and again the whole afternoon?

She was about to peek in more to see better, when the floor creaked loudly under her weight, catching Slender’s attention.

Two thoughts crossed her mind.

First was, she shouldn’t have eaten the first set of cupcakes.

And second, oh crap, he’s going to murder her.

She scrambled, about to make a run for it, when she heard Slender turn off the record player and call her.

**“Miss (y/n)?”**

The softness of his voice caught her off guard. He wasn’t mad?

He slightly opened the door and glanced at her.

**“Miss (y/n), can you… please come in?”**

She slowly followed him into the room. Slender now sat at the edge of his bed and shyly beckoned her to sit beside him. She really felt confused.

Is this the same child who swore to kill her himself when she accidentally bleached his suit a week ago?

She hated to admit that she was nervous of a child but Slender was a different topic altogether. The aura he gave off was heavy especially when angered, and in addition, he thinks so maturely that he even puts her to shame. He hates it when treated like an infant which was completely difficult since she usually babies the kids she cares after. He was, even to an adult, _scary._

But right now…

The said slender was looking at the floor, his face downcast, with his expression seeming sheepish as he subconsciously tapped his fingers in the bed in anticipation? Nervousness? She wasn’t sure.

But right now he appeared, really, _really_ tamed.

Dare she say, cute?

She wondered what troubled him to cause such a look.

The bed gave a small groan as she sat beside him. She waited for a few moments until she realized that she had to assist him on to go on.

“What is it Slender?”

There were a few beats of silence before the slender being slowly whispered in a small voice.

**“Can…fairytales…ever happen?”**

She raised a brow in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn’t that. She didn’t think he would be the type to believe in such and yet…

“What do you mean?” She asked.

He slightly straightened his position before he continued.

 **“I mean…could we all really be happy in the end? Like how the story was?”** He avoided her gaze as he went on. **“I don’t mean the dragons and fairies nor the flying horses (though Splendor might like that) but the ending itself…is there really such a thing like a happily ever after?”**

He shuffled uncomfortably as his fingers began to twitch in anxiousness. **“This is…a really silly question…I know that…but despite everything…I want Splendor to be happy like the people in the story. Do you think that’s possible?”**

Her throat went dry.

She was speechless.

She didn’t know what to say. A hundred words went over her head but each didn’t seem appropriate enough to say. She just stared at him in amazement, wondering how on earth did she not see how loving this slender secretly was.

As (y/n)’s thoughts consumed her mind, Slender however, took her stunned silence for disbelief. He caught on, on what he was asking and became flustered. **“Sorry…I realized that was dumb of me to ask…I better…”** He quickly stood up, probably to go out and hide his humiliation when she swiftly grabbed his wrist.

“I think it’s possible.”

He stared at her almost wordlessly. **“What?”**

“For me, I think it is.”

The sound of the fireplace began to crackle behind them as Slender swallowed the lump in his throat. **“You really think so?”**

She kneeled down to his height as she genuinely smiled at him.

“Knowing both of you, I’m sure you can make it happen.”

She was taken aback when she felt his small frame wrap her into a tight hug. She gradually closed her eyes and affectionately embraced him back.

**“Miss (y/n)?”**

“Mmm?”

**“You’re my favorite caretaker…”**

“And you two are my favorite kids.”

She tenderly gazed at him for a few seconds until he turned scarlet; finally letting her go as she stood up and grinned at him. “Let’s go. Splendor is waiting for us downstairs.”

She offered her hand to him as he nodded as they quickly went out the door.

For once, Slender felt light, giddy even as he excitedly began to talk to (y/n) about some new books he had read. The atmosphere within the house seemed to brighten as lively chatter began to flow from the individuals within it.

If Slender had one wish at the moment, he would wish that right now, they can remain like this forever.

For he was sure that this is what a happily ever after felt like.

The End.

**_A random deleted scene that I originally planned but decided against it since it ruined the mood. XD_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He shuffled uncomfortably as his fingers began to twitch in anxiousness. **“This is…a really silly question…I know that…but despite everything…I want Splendor to be happy like the people in the story. Do you think that’s possible?”**

Y/n, however wasn’t all there…as she concluded ‘important’something in her mind.

‘Splendor was right…’

‘This child…’

‘ _Is_. _Actually_. _Freaking_. _Adorable_ …’

Scratch that.

They _both_ were.

She wanted to hide them from the world. They were both too _precious_ for this planet. She needs to save them before they get their innocence ruined. Oh _God, especially_ the internet. She needs to make sure they would never find out about that dark, dark place…oh wait, he was talking…crap…she forgot to answer his question…


End file.
